The Way It Is
by Sarah Charlotte
Summary: Hermione's new friend may be Harry's twin sister...and Ron's love interest. But is she? Find out! Please R/R
1. That's The Way It Is

A/N: This is my second Harry Potter fic, so don't be surprised if it isn't very good. I have a problem with writer's block. So...on with the story! Also, how old was Harry when his parents died? My sis lost my first book so I don't know :`( Also since apparently italics don't work (or if they do, can anyone tell me how? Either review or email me at GCfan51603@netscape.net) I'm going to use _ at the beginning of the word and at the end of the word to indicate italics. Thanks!  
  
Luv alwayz~ Sarah Charlotte  
  
~*~  
  
15-year-old Hannah Taylor smiled. She, like many other students before her, was going to Hogwarts.  
  
But she was different. She was from Washington, D.C. and was a transfer student...the first in 20 years.  
  
Hannah was also different from most girls. She had always felt a loneliness; an emptiness inside of her that had never been filled. It felt strange.  
  
Hannah had heard that when you felt like this, it meant you had a long-lost twin. But she had asked her mother a zillion times - the adoption agency had never reported two babies under the name "P." Their real name was withdrawn, hidden - so Hannah never knew her real last name. She did know, however, they were the only "P" babies there. Before them, it had skipped from O to R, because there were no "Q" babies, either.  
  
She had been adopted when she was only a baby. Her parents had died. She never knew how. Her adopted mother said it was a car crash, but Hannah didn't believe her. This was because her adopted mother, Laura, wasn't looking right at her when she told her. But Laura didn't know.  
  
But in a week, she would be going to Hogwarts. She would hopefully find out the answers to the many questions she had about her past and her future. And a small, insignificant difference that made her appearance strange.  
  
Hannah watched her clock turn from 12:59 to 1:00AM. She sighed, got into bed, and pulled the covers over her. She was too tired to think, anyway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry remembered the day he had started feeling empty. Like there was a hole in his heart, his mind, his soul. He couldn't remember anything. It was like it had always been there. He'd always felt lonely and empty, but Harry had no one to tell. They wouldn't understand. Ron and Hermione, his best friends, had never felt like this, or if they had, Harry wouldn't have known. Maybe they weren't telling it for the same reason he was.  
  
But Harry didn't think so. He tried to remember the night it happened - the night his parents died. All he remembered was green light. Something came to him finally. He had sort of taken the shape of himself at that young and hopeless age, and he remembered looking over to the right and there was another baby laying there.  
  
But...did that mean...he had a sibling? No, that was impossible. He was an only child. His aunt had told him that, Hagrid had told him that, and Dumbledore had told him that. Who else was there to tell?  
  
He shook the thought from his mind. After all, what was the point? He couldn't remember anything and it was too early to call anyone to talk to. Besides, even if he could call, he would get in trouble. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hannah had moved next door to Hermione, and Hermione had agreed to take Hannah to Diagon Alley to meet her friends and to start shopping. Hannah and Hermione were very good friends. Hermione could act totally different than when she was with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Diagon Alley...what the heck is that?" Hannah asked. She was talking to Hermione. Laura was on the couch, listening to Hannah's half of the conversation.  
  
"Ok...yeah...cool, guys?...Yeah, oh, yeah. Yeah, thank you! Bye!" Hannah hung up the phone and turned to Laura.  
  
"Hermione will pick me up here, and we'll go to Diagon Alley together." She explained.  
  
Laura got off the couch and hugged Hannah tight. "Oh, my baby's growing up! Now I won't see you until June...and...it's so scary...what am I going to do with myself while you're gone?"  
  
"MOM! It's okay!" Hannah replied. She knew her mom was being emotional, like she got the same summer Hannah went off to summer camp.  
  
"I just wish we knew what that scar of yours was from. I'd feel a lot better knowing that. I mean, I adopted you from The Mixed Society Adoption Agency. They had magical babies and non-magical babies! For all we know you could have been attacked by some evil spirit that's looking for you and just waiting for me to let you out of my reach!"  
  
They had tried to figure out where the scar had come from for years, but had never been able. Her mother traced the zigzag line that closely resembled a lightning bolt with her finger.  
  
"I really do wish you wouldn't cover it up with makeup," her mom said. "It's a really good feature, it makes you special. I bet no one else in the world has a scar like that."  
  
"But I hate it! People always stare at me! Everyone does!" Hannah exclaimed. "Maybe there's a reason for why you have it. Like, a magical one. Look it up in one of your books."  
  
They tried - but failed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Han-nah! Are you ready?" her mom called. Hannah was in her room, still getting ready for her trip to Diagon Alley. She had picked the most perfect outfit. It was a spaghetti-strap dress that was white and had beige and gray faces on it, and a beige Go-Go cap with white boots. She looked very cute, in her opinion. But she was frustrated. She couldn't cover up her scar.  
  
Finally, she got it and saw Hermione standing at the door. Byes were issued and Hannah and Hermione left.  
  
"Wait until you meet Harry and Ron. They're definitely something. They're kind of crazy I have to admit, but they're fun. We thought we'd go to Sugar Remix. Ever been there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've never been to Diagon Alley," Hannah reminded her. Hermione nodded and laughed. "You'll be surprised, then."  
  
Soon enough, they had arrived at Diagon Alley and headed straight to Sugar Remix. "Hey, Harry. Hey, Ron." Hermione said, greeting the two boys, who were standing in front of the ice cream parlor.  
  
"This is my friend Hannah Taylor that I told you about." Hannah thought Ron was amazingly cute with his red hair and freckles. She stared at him and shook his hand. She smiled at him.  
  
Then she moved onto Harry. She looked at him and the moment their eyes met, they clasped their hands to their foreheads. It was strange. They both had the same dark hair (Hannah's was longer, obviously) and the same green eyes, as well as the same facial features.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron said. "Weird..." Hermione replied. She had never known that Harry and Hannah looked so much alike.  
  
"What's that?" Hannah asked once her scar stopped hurting. Surprisingly, Harry's had, too. "This?" Harry asked, pushing his hair from his eyes so she could see.  
  
She stared at it. It was amazing. There it was - the same lightning bolt scar that she had. Hannah gasped. "What?" Ron asked.  
  
Hannah had ten seconds to come up with an answer. Either she showed them her scar, or she didn't.  
  
Didn't.  
  
"It's just kind of a funky shaped scar, that's all." Right. Well, she wasn't lying. She knew it was a funky shaped scar and she wasn't afraid to admit it. But she didn't feel like she should tell them about hers - yet.  
  
None of them realized it, but neither Harry nor Hannah felt that emptiness anymore.  
  
"Well, maybe we should go in," Hannah suggested. "Yeah," Hermione agreed, and they headed into Sugar Remix.  
  
Although the ice cream, Hannah couldn't help but secretly stare at Ron. He was so cute, with fiery red hair, gorgeous blue eyes and adorable freckles. This was exactly what she had wanted. Plus he was tall, and she could tell he obviously played a sport.  
  
All they talked about, though, was Quidditch.  
  
"Quidditch, what's that?" Hannah asked. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all looked at her, wide-eyed.  
  
"What, I just asked what Quidditch was. Is it, like, a subject or something?" Hannah asked again.  
  
"No, it's only the best sport in the world!" Ron explained. _He is so hot_ Hannah thought. She couldn't help it. He was.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later, if you want," he offered. "Sure!" she said. _Now, obviously I want you to! Can you not see that I have an attraction to you? _ Hannah couldn't help these thoughts inside her head.  
  
Hannah, in her infinite stupidity to try to get Ron to like her, flipped her bangs. But, in doing this, her hand wiped off some of the makeup (which was really bad makeup anyway) and you could definitely see part of the scar.  
  
"What's that? Hannah, you're red right there!" Hermione noted. "Oh, um, well, see, yeah, like, I, uh, well, I, see, you know, I, like, well, I like, see...sunburn?" _Great excuse Hannah. I'm sure they think you're a freak now_  
  
Hermione nodded, understanding. Hannah wanted so badly to tell them but she couldn't.  
  
Hermione wanted to know. So she dragged Hannah to the ladies' room, where they could talk in private.  
  
"What is it, really? Trust me, I won't laugh." Hermione asked. Hannah sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to tell Hermione or else.  
  
Hannah rubbed the makeup off her face, and there it stood, plain as day - her scar. Hermione gasped.  
  
"That's Harry's scar!" Hermione whispered loudly. She was totally creeped out. "I know! That's why I gasped when I saw Harry's! It's exactly like mine! I don't know what to do! I mean, it's not like it's one of those amazing coincidence things. I just always thought I was the only one in the world with it and then it's like bada boom, bada Bing, I meet Harry and find out that he has the same one!"  
  
"Oh, my God. You have to tell him! Or show him or you have to do something! I mean for all you know, you two could be twins."  
  
"We aren't twins, Hermione. Come on, seriously."  
  
"How do you know? If you were, then your parents would have died when you were very young. Are you adopted?"  
  
"Well, yes, but lots of people are, I mean -"  
  
"Did your parents die when you were young?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like it's a very remarkable thing -"  
  
"And then there's the whole look thing. I mean you have the same dark hair. The same green eyes! There's no one else in the world with those eyes, trust me. Those are piercing eyes that you can use to get whatever you want. Like someone I know who you might have a little bit of a crush on, huh? Say...Ron?"  
  
"If you _tell_ him I will kill you! I promise!"  
  
"All right. I'm going to make a little bit of a deal with you, eh? See, I won't tell Ron how you feel about him if you show Harry your scar."  
  
"I'm not showing him."  
  
"Then I'm not keeping it a secret."  
  
"Can't you at least, like, do some tests or something? I think it's a bit odd if I just go up there and am like, 'Oh hi I have a scar too see!' It's just really stupid."  
  
"Good point. All right then, I read somewhere that magic twins are supposed to have double the power when used it together. When we get your wand, we'll see about it."  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes. She had her. Hermione knew it, too, because she stuck out her hand. "Have it at?"  
  
Imitating Hermione's accent, Hannah replied, "Have at it."  
  
They left the room, but Hannah applied her foundation to cover the scar back up again. _I'm really going to have to stop this taking off thing_ she thought.  
  
"We have to go to Olivander's, NOW!" Hermione said as she pulled Ron and Harry up from the table. That girl certainly was strong.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked as they were heading down the place. "Because. Hannah needs to get her wand."  
  
"Why now?" Ron asked, but no one answered.  
  
When they entered the shop, the whole deal was done and finally, Hannah had her wand. "Strange," Olivander said. "What?"  
  
"Well, I could have sworn that the phoenix used to give out this feather only gave it out to two other wands, but this one is exactly like...like yours..." he said, pointing to Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron were confused, but Hermione looked smug, like an I-told- you-so face.  
  
She purchased her wand and they continued shopping. But never once did Harry nor Hannah realize that they might actually be related.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor!" Hannah screamed. It was September 1, the first day of term, and she had just gotten her results. She didn't do sorting with the first years because she was a transfer.  
  
"I...I have to go..." Ron said absent-mindedly. Hermione and Harry sighed as Hannah took Ron's old spot.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"I just personally don't see how you can be so oblivious," Hermione replied. "What are you talking about?" Hannah asked.  
  
"He likes you. Obviously. He's liked you ever since that day he met you. Why do you think he explained about Quidditch to you? And why do you think he decided to do it in private, instead of right then and there?" Hermione asked her.  
  
Hannah set her wand down on the table, and then Hermione was reminded. "Harry! Hannah! Take this goblet of pumpkin juice and make it fly." Hermione said, setting the empty goblet in front of them.  
  
"At the same time?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
And Hermione watched as the goblet flew higher than it ever had before, hitting the floating candles and bonking Sir Nicholas in the head.  
  
"I definitely think you guys are related," Hermione said, letting her secret slip. Harry and Hannah looked at each other.  
  
No way.  
  
No possible way. 


	2. C'est La Vie

*A/N: The song was the idea of my friend Shannon...so I included her as thanks...but I do not own the song (obviously) and I think Disney owns it or something like that...nor do I own Hermione, Harry, and Ron, or Dumbledore, Malfoy. The only character I own is Hannah. Shannon owns Shannon.  
  
"I have an idea!" Hermione screamed across the hallway. Hannah refused to wear any things that the dress code implied so she was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, and platform flip-flops.  
  
Hannah turned around. Hermione caught up with her and showed her the information she had found. It was a pamphlet for DNA testing. Hannah skimmed it and returned it to Hermione.  
  
"That's great, Hermione, but I don't think you and I are related. In any way, shape, or form."  
  
"Not me and you! You and Harry! I mean come on. There's no other way to do it. I mean you either take it or you don't." Hannah sighed.  
  
"Mione, I know that you think Harry and I are related. But one little scar, green eyes and dark hair doesn't mean anything. At all. Period. No ors, ands, ifs, or buts about it. 'Nuff said, no questions asked."  
  
"Um...hi, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hermione replied as the professor passed by the two.  
  
"I hope you know you're out of dress code," he told her. "I know that!" Hannah replied. "Then why, may I ask, are you out of it?"  
  
"Well see...Harry Potter, sir, he...in an attempt to humiliate me...burned all my clothes and this was all I had left."  
  
Dumbledore didn't believe her, but at the mention of Harry Potter, he eyed her up and down. "You look like him," he said. "Very much so," Hermione agreed. "Actually, I think they're twins that were separated at birth. When You-Know-Who killed his parents and everything."  
  
"Who's You-Know-Who?" Hannah asked. "Voldemort?"  
  
Hermione shuddered but Dumbledore just nodded. "Why is everyone so afraid to say his name? It doesn't scare me." Hannah replied.  
  
"That's just it! Harry isn't, Hannah isn't! They both have the same scar! See! Take it off, Hannah!"  
  
Hannah didn't know what else to do. What other choices did she have? She wiped off the makeup.  
  
Even Dumbledore was surprised. "Curious...curious..." he said before walking off.  
  
"THANKS!" Hannah yelled. "Now everyone thinks I'm Harry's twin! For all we know I might not be!"  
  
"Calm down, Hannah!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"No! You know why? Do you? Do you know why? Let me tell you why. Can I tell you why? The reason is because if you tell everyone that Harry and I are related, and then we aren't, then - he's right behind me, isn't he? Turning around would only confirm that he's right behind me." Hannah, despite what she wanted to do, turned around.  
  
Harry was standing right there.  
  
"I meant a different Harry. Harry...Harry...Harry...Harry Roads. Harry Roads is a nice person that might be my cousin."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, I was just coming to tell you that there's some dance this Friday. You should ask Ron."  
  
"I am NOT asking Ron to a dance because I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Hannah yelled. Hermione held Hannah back from attacking Harry for the sake of Hogwarts' halls and the students so that they wouldn't slip on the blood.  
  
"Okay, I was just suggesting it. Ron won't admit it either." Harry noted. "HANNAH! Calm down!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry walked off, frightened of Hannah's temper. Hannah calmed down quickly after that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The day of the dance, Hannah was backstage, helping out the karaoke singers. Harry walked up and stood next to her.  
  
"Hey, you know, if you need any help...I'm here..." he said. She looked up at him. He couldn't be her brother, because he was pretty cute. She could not think her brother was cute. Absolutely no way.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she said. "But what do you know about microphones and stuff?"  
  
"I know that all the microphones are off," Harry told her. He was right...all the singers were lip-synching.  
  
"Do you even know what lip-synching is?" she asked him. He moved his hand to show that he sort of did, but not totally.  
  
"Listen, you should go out there and sing. I've heard you sing before. I can work the microphones. It's not hard. Besides, you can just move your mouth. You don't have to sing if you don't want." Harry offered.  
  
Hannah shook her head. "I would, but I don't know. I mean, I really want to make a name for myself here. No one knows who I am, and it's really annoying. I'd like people to say, 'Hey, Hannah' when they see me in the hall. But...I guess I can't...I mean...I definitely couldn't sing."  
  
Harry nodded, understanding. "What's this?" he asked, picking up a CD cover. "Oh, it's The Lizzie McGuire Movie Soundtrack. Some other girl from Texas brought it in. Her name's Shannon. Real nice girl."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "Do you know any songs on here?"  
  
"Only a few. I mean, I only know them because of her." Hannah told her. "But I know all the songs on the rest of the CDs."  
  
Hannah pointed out all the songs she knew. "I'll be right back," Harry said. He rounded up Hermione and Ron and told them his plan.  
  
When it was time for the first singer to start, Harry pushed Hannah out there. "Have fun!" he said.  
  
She was wearing a very cute outfit and definitely looked perfect, and she was wearing a microphone. Her dress was deep blue and had Chinese writing on it.  
  
The song started. She recognized it immediately - Shannon had started the song "What Dreams Are Made Of". Thinking she could just lip-synch to it, she moved her mouth, but no sound came out.  
  
Furious, she looked at the crowd. Ron's blue eyes gave her energy...she knew everything would be okay.  
  
"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night, I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright, when I see you smiling I go oh, oh, oh. I would never miss this, cause in my heart I know what this is. Hey now, hey now. This is what dreams are made of..." she heard in her head.  
  
Then, it was her cue. It was time for her to start singing.  
  
Hey now  
  
hey now  
  
have u ever seen  
  
Such a beautiful night  
  
I could almost kiss the stars  
  
For shining so bright  
  
When i see u smiling i go  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
I would never want to miss this  
  
Cuz in my heart i know what this is this  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
Hey now hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Ive got somewhere i belong  
  
Ive got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams...  
  
Are made of  
  
have u ever wondered  
  
What life is about?  
  
U could search the world  
  
And never figure it out  
  
U dont have to sail the oceans  
  
No, no, no  
  
Happiness is no mystery it's, it's  
  
Here and now it's you and me yeah  
  
(CHORUS )  
  
hey now hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere i belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams...  
  
Are made of  
  
open your eyes (this is what dreams are made of)  
  
Shout to the sky  
  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
  
When i see u smiling i go  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
Yesterday my life was duller  
  
Now everything's is technic color  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
hey now hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere i belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams...  
  
Dreams...  
  
This is what dreams...  
  
Are made of  
  
Hey now hey now, hey now, hey hey this is what dreams hey now hey now this is what dreams what dreams are made of are made of  
  
Everyone gave her a standing o for the performance, and when Hannah went backstage, she almost killed Harry.  
  
"Why did you make me do that?" she practically screamed.  
  
"You said you wanted to make a name for yourself, so, you did!" Shannon replied. "I was talking to Harry!" Hannah yelled.  
  
Shannon sighed. "Listen, Hannah, I don't know you, obviously, and even if I did, I would know that what Harry did for you was really sweet. Now people know your name. Trust me, it'll be a lot better this way. People know you now! Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Yes," Hannah said, furiously.  
  
Ron entered after that and said, "You were great! You look great, too!" He gave her a hug. "Do you use scented shampoo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Nothing."  
  
Hannah didn't hear him, but he was getting it closer and closer to letting it slip that he did like her.  
  
Hermione entered, like, immediately after that. "That was quite a show," she admitted. "I have to admit, I never thought that you'd have it in you to do something like that."  
  
"Neither did I. But some people make you do stuff." She said, glaring at Harry. He just sheepishly smiled.  
  
"This was a pretty pointless chapter in our lives," Shannon said. She was accompanied by another girl, named Charlotte (who Hannah recognized).  
  
"No, it was a pretty pointless chapter in the story," Charlotte said. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm the author. I can do whatever I want. But we'll keep quiet and let the two lovebirds sing their song."  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Hannah said at the same time as Ron said "I DON'T LIKE HER!"  
  
"Course you do. I'm the author; I know everything about you. I created you. Except, well, for you guys." She said, motioning to Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
But Harry hugged Hannah and so did Hermione, and Ron couldn't help but do it again.  
  
"Go out there again! People want to hear you!" Ron said as he heard them chanting "Han-nah, Han-nah!"  
  
So she did. "Hi, I'm Hannah Taylor, I'm 15-years-old and probably younger than most of you seeming as my birthday is September 1, and from the looks of it, I'm more developed than most of you, too.  
  
"But, I am like everyone and I know that things don't always go our way. So...why don't we make the most of the term we have at Hogwarts and enjoy it?"  
  
With that, Hannah went backstage again and signaled for the next singer to enter the stage.  
  
She smiled at Ron, and he smiled back. The gorgeous blue eyes only gave her hope that the world would go on and everything would be okay.  
  
There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, though.  
  
The feeling that something terrible was about to happen. 


	3. Love Interest

*A/N: Aw how cute...Ron and Hannah...anyway, I'm sorry, I'm still crooning over the potential love life I've created...so well enjoy chapter. ( Remember email me if you want to talk!  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahhh!" Hannah screamed. She had realized that it was all a dream, and it would all be okay.  
  
She turned on the light. "Turn it off, I'm tired!" Lavender Brown said sleepily. Hannah did so but she was still scared.  
  
"Mione! Mione! Wake up!" she said. She was in tears now. "What?" Hermione said. "It's 2:00, what do you want?"  
  
"Voldemort...he's back..." this woke Hermione up. They headed straight to the Gryffindor Common Room where they could talk in private.  
  
"So...what exactly did you dream about?" Hermione asked. It was dark, even with the candles Hermione had lit, but Hannah didn't care.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly know. I just saw him...he was back, and...that was it. I just kind of knew it."  
  
Hermione scowled. This didn't help any. "I wonder if Harry had the same dream. Oh, well. Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
  
"I can't sleep. No possible way." Hannah told her. Hermione looked at Hannah sadly.  
  
"So, what exactly did you dream about?" a voice said. "Ron!" Hannah whispered, sitting up. Hermione looked at her with an I-told-you-so look.  
  
Hannah was right - it was Ron, followed by Harry. They didn't see the two girls, though.  
  
"I don't know. I just...saw him. He was back, and that was it. That's all I remember. I just kind of knew he was back. There was more to the dream but I can't remember anymore."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Hannah, who was intently watching for Ron. When the boys entered the room, Hannah could almost swear she heard the swishing of a cloak.  
  
"Ron!" she said. Hannah was now officially scared. She started shivering and crying, and she didn't know what to do. When she saw him, she ran to him and he held her in his arms, stroking her hair, comforting her, repeating, "It's okay, it's okay."  
  
Harry took a seat next to Hermione and let Ron comfort Hannah. "What's the matter with her?" Harry asked.  
  
"She had a dream, and it really scared her. She thinks Voldemort's back. She says she doesn't remember it but she saw him, and she knew he was back, and more powerful this time."  
  
"I had the same dream," Harry told her. "Kinda weird, isn't it?"  
  
For ten minutes Ron and Hannah stood like this, in this position, not caring what others were thinking - if there were anyone watching them.  
  
When Hannah stopped crying, Ron sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. They leaned back into the fluffy red couch lined with gold.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hannah and Harry had the same dream," Hermione told Ron. He looked at them both. "Wicked." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's kinda creepy." Hermione said. "Almost like...they'd have to have survived that encounter fourteen years ago together."  
  
"Sure, yeah Hermione. That makes a lot of sense." Harry said.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the dormitories?" Hermione asked Hannah a second time. Hannah shook her head. "No, I'm afraid to...what if he's there...I just want to stay here because I know I'm safe with you guys."  
  
They nodded. They sat there, in silence, contemplating the dreams and the creepiness of it all.  
  
Soon enough, they had all fallen asleep. Harry had taken the couch across from Ron and Hannah and Hermione had taken the original one.  
  
Ron and Hannah, however, hadn't moved. Hannah's head had fallen on Ron's shoulder, but he hadn't realized it. He smelt the familiar scent of her hair...and woke up suddenly. He saw her on his shoulder and smiled to himself, then closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back to sleep.  
  
"Misters Weasley and Potter! Misses Taylor and Granger! Up immediately!" a stern voice said, jerking all of them out of sleep.  
  
Ron and Harry were the first to wake, then Hermione and lastly Hannah. "Oh, my God." Hannah said when she saw Professor McGonagall's face staring right at them.  
  
"Come with me," she said. Ron and Hannah looked at each other. They both remembered the previous night, but Hannah hadn't known that she and Ron had been sharing a blanket...and that she had been sleeping on his shoulder.  
  
All four got up and followed Professor McGonagall. "Professor, um, if you don't mind, could you tell us where we're going, exactly?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Dumbledore's office," Ron informed her. Hannah looked shocked, but Ron squeezed her hand. She looked down and smiled at him. He held her hand the entire way there.  
  
"Professor, sir, I found these four students sleeping in the common room. Together." She leaned in and whispered the sleeping arrangements to him, obviously not wanting the kids to hear.  
  
McGonagall took a position at the back of the room and Dumbledore motioned for them to each take a seat.  
  
Dumbledore covered his face with his hands and then removed his face. "Jelly bean?" he offered each of them.  
  
Hannah raised an eyebrow, surprised. She had known from previous experiences, when someone of seniority and importance offers you a jellybean, what follows it is never very good.  
  
"So Professor McGonagall tells me that you four were not in your dormitories and were, instead, sleeping in the common room. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes," they all muttered.  
  
"Can anyone tell me why you were doing this?" Everyone looked at each other at that. Should they tell him? Hannah spoke first.  
  
"Sir, both Harry and I had a dream that...that Voldemort was back. And that he had more power than usual. Well, it's really my fault. I didn't want to go back to the dormitories and so I told them to stay because...because I felt safe there. But you know, I mean, you can't punish us. Nowhere in the rulebook does it say we can't sleep in the common room."  
  
"Miss Taylor, you and Mr. Weasley are probably in the most trouble of all four of you so it would do to keep quiet. Now, listen to me. Under no circumstances are you going to sleep in the common room in the future unless you have permission and are supervised. Do you understand me? As punishment you four will both receive detention. I'll let you know what it is later. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter may go now. Professor, will you please escort these children to their dormitories, please."  
  
Hermione and Harry left with McGonagall, but Hannah and Ron were very scared.  
  
"I don't see why we're in trouble. I mean, what do you..." Hannah's voice trailed off as she realized it. She gasped. "Oh, my God."  
  
"Miss Taylor, I'm not accusing you."  
  
"Oh, my God."  
  
"Miss Taylor, will you listen to me?"  
  
"Oh, my God."  
  
"MISS TAYLOR!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm not accusing you of doing anything. I just want your word that you two are okay."  
  
Ron and Hannah looked at each other. Hannah was pretty positive they were, unless she had been sleeping very deeply.  
  
Ron was sure, too. But he felt guilty. While they had been sleeping, he had held her waist close to him and let her sleep on his shoulder. He had even kissed her. But none of those things were what Dumbledore was asking.  
  
"Yeah, we're okay," Ron said.  
  
"You two make a really cute couple," Dumbledore said, which surprised both Ron and Hannah that they didn't speak for a minute.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Hannah screamed at the same time as Ron screamed "I DON'T LIKE HER!"  
  
"Umm...Professor Dumbledore, sir? Can we just keep this little incident to ourselves? I mean...no one knows?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Taylor. Totally hush-hush. No one need know at all. You may go now. I'll give you your detention slips later." Dumbledore excused them and they left.  
  
"Ron, when...what happened last night...did it mean anything?" she asked him when they were close to their dormitories.  
  
"No, of course not! I was just helping you out. You know, helping out a friend. That's all. Well, see you later," he lied as he entered his dormitory.  
  
She sighed. She had wanted it to mean something; she had hoped it meant something. But he was right - it hadn't. They were just friends and that was all they would ever be.  
  
Then, was it just her imagination, or did he kiss her when she was asleep? She remembered something like it, but...she had a hard time last night and was probably just making herself believe it. He wasn't interested in her. He had never been and never would be.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Their first class was transfiguration, and Ron and Hannah were seated next to each other. As soon as they walked into the room, everyone clapped except Hermione and Harry.  
  
"What...I don't get it!" Hannah whispered as she took her normal seat at Hermione and Harry's table. Ron sat down next to her.  
  
"Why is everyone clapping?" Hannah asked. "They think you two, you know." Hermione told her.  
  
"What? Why would they...I thought Dumbledore said that no one was going to know!"  
  
"Of course he did. That's why, naturally, the whole school knows. Even Malfoy knows. He's going to hang this over your head for the rest of your life." Harry told her.  
  
"Great. The last thing I need is for Malfoy to have something on me." Malfoy was snickering at her, as well as the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
"Calm down, can we have a peaceful class?" McGonagall asked. "No, but Ron and Hannah sure had a peaceful night." Malfoy said.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, if you can't keep your comments to yourself then I'll be forced to give you detention along with the rest of the detainees." McGonagall told him.  
  
"Yeah, and you don't want that to happen, seeming as what we all know about yo mama," Hannah said. A silence fell over the classroom - but it was more of a confused silence.  
  
"Miss Taylor, you are in enough trouble as it is, you do not need double detention!" McGonagall warned her.  
  
Malfoy was staring at Hannah - but not meanly. Sort of like a lovesick stare that made Hannah scared. The last the she needed was to be someone's love interest.  
  
Malfoy was doing this all through transfiguration, and finally the bell rang. Hannah ran off in Malfoy's opposite direction, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione struggling to keep up.  
  
"Ooh, Ron, you have competition, Malfoy's now in love with Hannah, too," Harry said.  
  
Hermione giggled, and then dodged a hit from Ron. "I don't like her like that," Ron said, but everyone knew it wasn't true - except for, maybe Hannah.  
  
"What did you say to Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "What, that thing about yo mama? Well, in America, it's a huge diss... erm, insult..." she said, forgetting that most of the English people here wouldn't know what 'yo mama' meant.  
  
"Malfoy and McGonagall knew what it meant, though," Harry said. "I know, I'm so proud of myself. Malfoy got TOLD!"  
  
Hannah looked at Ron, but then remembered what he had said. "I have to be in another place entirely," she said and walked off.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked. "I don't know, you tell me," Hermione said. "Did you say anything to her?"  
  
"No, except she asked me if what happened last night meant anything and I told her no, I was just helping out a friend and - why are you guys looking at me like that?"  
  
"Because obviously she was hoping it meant something! She was hoping that maybe you liked her!"  
  
"She doesn't like me, you guys are mad," Ron told them. Hermione shook her head. "You are so oblivious to the fact that maybe she likes you a little more than a friend. Why don't you get that?"  
  
"Prove it," Ron said.  
  
"Must I, let's see. First, she always smiles at you. Everyday when she first sees you, she looks into your eyes and smiles at you. Ever notice that? And I'll do you one better. Did you ever wonder why she did that singing thing? Harry forced her into it, yeah, but she did it. She didn't just make up something; I think we all know how good she is at improvisation. Maybe she did it because she thought you'd like her. Oh, and the ultimate thing. She's always doing better than anyone in class, and she's always like so smart and at the top of it and everything. She memorized all she can about Quidditch and she is at every single one of Harry's games. She uses her binoculars to look for you! She got on the Internet and looked up everything on Chudley Cannons on something called Google. She thinks that if she has a lot in common with you and if she stands out, then you'll notice her!" Hermione said.  
  
"I do notice her!" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You try. I can't get through to him!" Hermione said. It was Harry's turn now.  
  
"If you want more proof, I'll give you more. She doesn't follow the dress code because it makes her stand out. She refuses to stop talking American because it makes her stand out. She and Hermione are the only one who ever answer questions because it makes her stand out. She asks you questions about yourself all the time because she wants you to notice her and to like her! And don't try to deny that you don't like her anymore. Do you think I got any sleep last night? I saw you and how you were acting towards her. It was so cute."  
  
Ron knew he couldn't stall anymore. He had to just tell them. "All right, I admit it!" he said. "I do like her! A lot!"  
  
"Then tell her," Hermione said. 


	4. Refusing to Go With the Flow

*A/N: Yay, I'm better (I was really sick previously) but now I'm not as sick so I can write more! I should really be writing this on some of my other fics, but whatever. Anyway, I'm addicted to writing more of this fic! It's almost as interesting to me as an author than to me as a reader! (Actually, that makes hardly any sense. But who cares, right?) Enjoy chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
The next few days weren't exactly thrillingly fun for Hannah, or anyone else. However, the nights were dreamless and peaceful. Until...  
  
"Ahhh!" Hannah screamed. "The dream again?" Hermione asked, turning on the light. They had made an escape plan.  
  
"I hope we don't get in trouble again. I wonder when we'll get our detention slips." Hermione said as they walked to the commons.  
  
"Three, two, one...boom." Hermione continued. Ron and Harry entered the common room, almost like on cue.  
  
"Same dream again? This is just too creepy. I say we go in for a DNA testing."  
  
"Hermione! Shut up!" Harry said. "Let the girl talk."  
  
Everyone took his or her normal position. They could hear it raining outside - the usual October rain.  
  
"See, here's how it went. We were all inside when we heard it, like, boom or something. And then, it, like..."  
  
"What's with the likes? Just get to the story!"  
  
Hannah glared at Harry. "I am, I am. Now, it boomed and everyone was really scared. And then McGonagall sent me and Harry to go see what it was, for some reason. And when we got there, we were like whisked away to this place. And then after that, everything's kind of fuzzy. Oh, oh yeah. Voldemort was there. He was all mean and icy and he tied us up with absolutely no respect towards my manicure or anything! And then he started talking to us about how he was back and more powerful and this time he would get us."  
  
Everyone looked at Harry when they realized Hannah was done. "I had the same dream," he said, nervous from all the stares that were aimed at him.  
  
There was a silence and all anyone heard was the steady rhythm of the rain, the normal October rain.  
  
There was a flash of lightning and as the common room was lit up for a split-second, like a bolt out of the blue, everyone knew Harry and Hannah were actually, totally and completely, fraternal twins.  
  
"I still say we take a DNA test. Just to make sure and be on the safe side. Just...you know. In case..." Hermione said.  
  
Hannah, however, was looking up at Ron and smiled. She hoped there would be a gesture, or a smile, or a sign, or something to ensure her that he didn't care if she and Harry were related - and at the wedding there would be no problems.  
  
But he just turned away from her. Her green eyes filled with tears, but she didn't let them fall. It was dark, no one could tell.  
  
"Should we stay here?" Hermione asked. "Just in case?"  
  
"Yeah," Hannah said. "If we could, that'd be great."  
  
"We all know that we can't!" Hermione hissed. "It was bad enough that McGonagall saw us. What happens if Snape came or something?"  
  
"And the chances that the Slytherin dude will be in a Gryffindor common room are like, what, 90 to nothing?" Hannah pointed out.  
  
Ron, meanwhile, wanted so badly to stay. He really missed not talking to Hannah, but he was afraid to. If by any chance she found out that he liked her, he would absolutely die. He wouldn't make it through his fifth year.  
  
He wanted to look at her. He felt his eyes slowly drifting towards her...but at the moment they were about to, his conscience would pull them back.  
  
Hermione noticed, though. They had turned on a lamp and the room was filled with light - finally. Hannah's tears glistened like rain or glitter, and Ron was obviously dying to talk to her.  
  
"I think...I think we should stay..." Harry said, noticing Ron and Hannah's look. "So what if no one notices? I mean...we'll just wiggle out of it. Hannah, you're like a natural escape artist?"  
  
She smiled at that. "Yeah, everyone says I can escape out of something faster than Houdini in a buttered bikini. Anyway, I can think of something. But...I'd really like to stay here. If it's all right."  
  
Hermione noticed the looks of the two blooming lovebirds and smiled. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Ron, though, was scared. He didn't know what he might be tempted to do to Hannah. She was so pretty, with her brown hair flooding from her ponytail holder. He knew he wouldn't do anything stupid. But risky, maybe.  
  
"No, I don't think we should," Ron said. Harry and Hermione gave him a questioning look. "Well, it's okay. Hannah will get us out of it."  
  
He looked down at her without realizing it. She smiled up at him, but he didn't smile back. He was safe.  
  
They talked for hours about anything in the world, but never about Voldemort. Slowly, though, they dropped like flies.  
  
Ron and Hannah were the only ones still awake though. "Hannah, I need help," she said. "With what?" she asked.  
  
"With girls. I mean, I just don't know. I really like this one girl, but she doesn't like me. I really don't think she does. I mean everyone says she does but I know she doesn't. Please help me."  
  
Hannah smiled. Disappointed that she wasn't the girl he really liked but willing to help him in case he learned to like her, she sighed and agreed.  
  
"What do I do to...to make her notice me? I mean what do girls like?"  
  
Hannah didn't know what to say. "I'm not...like the rest of the girls, so I don't know how I could help you. Tell me who it is, then I'll definitely be able to help you."  
  
"I can't," Ron said. "I just can't."  
  
"Why not, it's not like it's that bad. I mean I won't tell her. Is it Lavender? Or Hermione? Because I know that Harry is, like, in love with Hermione. But I wasn't supposed to tell you that."  
  
"I'm not telling you. Just tell me what you'd like. I'm sure you're not as different as you think."  
  
This was a hilarious idea to Hannah, her not being as different as she thought, but she let it pass. "Well...girls like guys...that make them feel special. You know, that make them feel like they're the best things on the planet. You know? Compliment her and really, really make her feel loved. If she starts flirting with you, then you know she likes it and possibly you. And if she doesn't and dismisses you, then you can just go right on ahead and find another girl. She obviously isn't as good as what you deserve, then."  
  
"That's what you'd like."  
  
"That's what most girls like."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I'm so serious."  
  
"What about you, though? What if this girl I like, what if she's not like most girls? I mean what if she's really, really different. Kind of like you."  
  
"She probably only seems different to you because you like her. Because she's special to you. But, I'm pretty sure every girl likes a compliment or two. Unless they're total idiots." Ron smiled at that. "Look, I can't tell you exactly what to do. Just follow your heart. It'll tell you what to do."  
  
He smiled at her. "Thanks, you're the best. I will love you forever for this."  
  
This suddenly scared him. Did she think...?  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said nonchalantly, so Ron knew she didn't think too much of the statement.  
  
"Listen...Ron...umm...now I have a question for you. What do you look for in a girl? I mean, what do guys look for in a girl?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Do you know?" she said, feeling nauseated.  
  
"Know what?" he asked.  
  
"Stop pretending to be stupid."  
  
"I'm not pretending!"  
  
"You know who I like, don't you?"  
  
He was about to say no but then all the sudden there was a crash outside that awoke Harry and Hermione.  
  
Hannah's pulse quickened and her heart was beating almost 500 beats a second. (Okay, that's an exaggeration) "Do...do you think it's...Voldemort?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "It is. He's here. We have to go, Hannah."  
  
"No, Hannah, you aren't going anywhere!" Ron said. Hermione knew he was obviously embarrassed and, she helped him cover for it.  
  
"I know, it's not safe."  
"But it's not like I can't do it, I have to do it." Hannah said. "Do what?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's just it. I don't know. But whatever it is, I have to." Ron didn't want her to at all.  
  
"No. I'm sorry, but no." Hannah got up but Ron put his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking. "You aren't going!" he turned around and held her in his arms.  
  
She held him the same way, and they stood there like that for a long time. "I can't lose you," he said. "I just can't."  
  
Harry looked at them. "Hannah...I don't know what else we'll do..."  
  
Hannah started blabbering, like she did whenever she was nervous. "You know maybe it wasn't Voldemort because there's a great chance it wasn't and even if it was maybe he took a wrong turn or maybe he meant to make a U-ie you know because my mom did that a lot in America whenever we were driving somewhere you know what I'm talking about and maybe if we just held on a little longer..."  
  
"Hannah..." Harry said in a warning tone. "What else can we do?"  
  
An eerie yet familiar flash of green shone through the windows. Hannah burst into tears. "I don't want to go!" she said and started crying into Ron's shoulder.  
  
Harry looked at Ron with a You-Have-To-Let-Her-Go look that Ron knew so well. Harry had so many Looks that everyone had memorized them.  
  
"I...I...I...I'm not letting her go. I don't know what you have to do but she isn't going to do it." Ron said. Hannah looked up at that.  
  
"Ron, I don't want to go either, but I have to. I mean...I just do."  
  
Ron sighed. He wanted to tell her that he loved her...but he couldn't. "Okay," he said. "Go."  
  
She looked at him. If she didn't come back, then...then what would she do? She wouldn't have told him how she felt. But if she did and he didn't return the feelings, then would it have all been stupid in the first place?  
  
"Bye," she said. She wanted so badly to tell him, or at least kiss him or do something...but all that came out was "Bye".  
  
"Come on," Harry said.  
  
Tears formed behind Hannah's eyes but she didn't cry...she just waved bye to them with her wand in hand.  
  
Hermione and Ron both watched with tears as well.  
  
"I didn't even say bye to her," Ron said as he sat back down on the couch. "It's okay," Hermione told him. "They'll come back. I mean, Harry has the past few times, hasn't he?"  
  
"But Hannah hasn't," Ron pointed out. "She's never done this before except for maybe that one time back then fourteen years ago. But do you know how she is? She couldn't survive that!"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. "Why are you crying?" Ron asked her. "I...I didn't say bye to Harry, either."  
  
"So someone likes Harry as more than just a friend?" Ron teased. They were both still crying, but they were trying to ignore it.  
  
They agreed to go back to their dormitories. But they couldn't help it - they were both aching for their true loves.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Dude! You so totally cannot do this, I mean, this is a new blouse and everything!" Hannah screamed. Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you know how much I paid for this? I paid over a hundred dollars. Does that not mean anything to you?"  
  
The hideous sight of Voldemort looked at her. "No, because I don't even know what a dollar is," he said.  
  
"Well, it's, like, money. A lot of money! And for your information, I hope you realize that I have insurance on this ring. If you mess it up, I can so sue." She was lying but she hoped it would get her somewhere.  
  
"I don't care about your stupid little ring!" Voldemort said and pulled it off and threw it in the dirt. He also tore the necklace she was holding out of her hands and in the dirt.  
  
"You...you can't do that...that was..." Hannah's eyes filled with tears again. It had been a gift from Ron. She wasn't supposed to know and he didn't know she knew, but she knew anyway.  
  
She would have bent down to reach it but she was tied to the wall. "You are such a loser!" she screamed.  
  
"Harry, you needn't worry. I don't want you. I thought I did, but I don't. What I really want is your bratty little twin sister."  
  
"So we are twins? Oh, my, God, how freaky is that?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I remember that one fateful night...it was your sister that ruined it all...not you, despite what everyone thinks." Voldemort continued.  
  
"Dude, leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you. Can you give me my necklace back?" Hannah said. It was funny how she could be herself, even in the face of danger.  
  
"Have the stupid necklace!" he said, giving it back to her. "Okay!" she said and held it in her hand, since she couldn't put it back on.  
  
The rest isn't worth reporting on. It was just Hannah whining and complaining and referring to Voldemort as "dude" and "loser", as well as "freak".  
  
Then, of course, Voldemort had had enough. There was a flash of blue light and Hannah screamed.  
  
"Dude! You are SUCH a loser freak! You ruined my top with your laser light thingy! Though those FX could be really cool for a party. How do you do that?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Weasley, where are your friends Miss Taylor and Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked when Ron walked into the room.  
  
Thinking about Harry and Hannah hurt - deeply. They still weren't back, though Ron had heard the scream Hannah emitted right before she started in on the "laser light thingy".  
  
"I don't know," Ron said truthfully. "Out fighting you-know-who, probably."  
  
No one believed him, which was a good thing. He didn't want anyone to believe him.  
  
"Sorry, did I miss anything?" a familiar voice said. Ron perked up. Was it her? "I didn't mean to really. But Voldemort totally ruined my top with his laser woo-woo light thingy and I just had to change. Incredibly sorry, but, I already have detention, and besides, I'm not officially late yet. So can you just chill about the double detention thing? I promise it'll never happen again."  
  
Ron couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. She walked into the classroom. Harry followed her. "HANNAH!" he yelled when he saw her. He ran up to hug her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"You could ask the same thing of my top and my ring. My necklace is okay, though," she said, showing it to him. "I wonder who gave it to me."  
  
He smiled to himself. "Are YOU okay?"  
  
"Duh," she said. "Otherwise, I would so not totally be here at the moment."  
  
Yeah well, everything would be okay, Ron thought. No worries.  
  
For now, at least. 


	5. That's Life For Ya

*A/N: There will be more, mark my words! Don't think I haven't stopped...just because it seems like it's done there will be (lots) more chapters. Oh, and Sarah says hi. Luv alwayz~ Sarah Charlotte  
  
"Dude, that was such a cute blouse, and Mr. I-Have-No-Regard-To-Fashion totally ruined it," Hannah said for the millionth time.  
  
"So you really did meet him?" Hermione asked. Hannah and Harry nodded. They had already taken their DNA test and were waiting for the results to come in.  
  
"Ooh! Owl time! Here's the mail it never fails..." Hannah said, quoting the Blue's Clues mail song that she had only seen a thousand times because of the kids she had used to baby-sit for.  
  
A Hogwarts owl dropped a letter in front of Hermione. "Oh, good. It's your results. You open them, Hannah."  
  
Hannah slowly opened the envelope and read the letter. "Dear Ms. Granger, we would like to inform you that the results tested positive, your clients are related better than that they are fraternal twins...oh, my, God. That's a little creepy!"  
  
"Read on," Hermione told her. "Doctor's Comments: After doing research I've found out that both Hannah and Harry survived Voldemort together, however it was not Harry that defeated him it was Hannah...what? The whole medical profession is crack!"  
  
Harry grabbed the letter. Ron looked at Hannah strangely. "You were the one that sent You-Know-Who a.k.a. Mr. I Have No Regard to Fashion off in hiding?"  
  
"Why? Don't you think I could be? I mean I'm no Buffy or Xena or anything but I mean still. I could have been. It's very likely. Actually, it's more than likely. But still, if Harry got all the credit for it, where was I? I mean, why wasn't I in the picture? You know I mean granted they shipped me off to some adoption agency but...still..."  
  
"But we both have scars," Harry said. "So...maybe we did it...together?"  
  
"I'm calling my mom," Hannah said, pulling out her cell phone. "How does that work in here?" Hermione asked, perplexed. But it did work.  
  
"Mom, hi, listen, I know this is shocking news, but, my friend Hermione you know her, she...there's this guy, okay? No, no, he's not my boyfriend. Listen, we both have the same dark hair and the same green eyes and the same scar. Well, Hermione took us to go get a DNA test, and yeah you have to have a legal adult but they don't ask for one, and he said we were twins. But...I have a ton of questions to ask you. What? No! You can't! But...that's not fair. Mom! I like it here! I really do! I don't want to have to leave just because you..."  
  
Ron droned out the rest of the conversation in shock. Hannah, leaving Hogwarts wasn't right. She belonged here. She had three best friends and one that wanted to be more than a friend, one that would do anything for her.  
  
"Mom, I'm staying right here no matter what you say!" she said and hung up. "You're leaving?" Hermione and Harry asked at the same time.  
  
"You...you can't leave..." Ron said. "I know, especially now that we've all become friends and you found out that Harry's your twin and now your mom's pulling you out?" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"She's coming this Tuesday...to come pull me out and take me back home. I'm getting a regular schooling and she's trying to soak all the magic out of me."  
  
"I...have to go...study or something," Ron said. Harry, Hermione, and Hannah watched as he exited the great hall and turned right.  
  
His thoughts were surrounding him in the courtyard. It was a really beautiful courtyard, but there was something he'd never seen before. He decided to go explore it. Something new to get his mind off of things.  
  
But it didn't. He kept thinking about how lonely and empty he'd be without her. And it wasn't like she would come back. He'd heard loud and clear...her mother wanted to soak all the magic out of her. If she wasn't a witch anymore, she couldn't come back. He'd never see her again, and...he'd be so lonely.  
  
"Hey, brave one," a voice said. "Whatcha doin here?"  
  
He turned around. It was Hannah. Amazed at how she'd gotten her jacket and gotten here so fast, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Just...thinking...about things." He said.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to study."  
  
"I was. But, I couldn't concentrate."  
  
"Sure got out here fast. Usually it takes me, like, fifteen minutes to realize I can't concentrate. Besides, the dormitories are far away from here. You said you were studying."  
  
He shrugged. "I lied."  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
"It sure is cold for October." He figured the more he could stall, the further away he could steer the conversation and never have to answer her question.  
  
"Don't change the subject, Ron! I want to know why you left."  
  
He turned to face her. She was beautiful, her hair blowing in the wind. He noticed that her hair was lighter than Harry's.  
  
A raindrop fell on his nose, but he didn't bother to wipe it off. For some reason, at the clap of thunder, he knew he either could tell her now or never...Tuesday was only two days away.  
  
"I love you. Okay? I love you and I always have loved you. You know, ever since I first saw you I knew I did. The girl I like that I asked you the questions about...it was you. I'm not just saying I love you. I mean I am in love with you."  
  
Hannah blinked. He was still standing there. "Did you just say that?" she asked. "Just say...what?"  
  
"That whole thing about...about love." Ron shook his head and looked at her like she was crazy. "No. I didn't say anything."  
  
"Oh." She said, disappointed but glad that she didn't say anything back, because it would be too weird.  
  
"Come on, I wanna show you something," he said. He took her hand and they ran off through the 'forest'. After about two minutes Ron stopped.  
  
"Look," he said. It was a huge, clear pool of water - and it looked clean, sparkling, and inviting. "We can't go in! It's raining! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Hannah asked.  
  
"So?" Ron asked, and jumped in. "Come on!"  
  
"No," Hannah said. "I'm not going to."  
  
"Do!" Ron said. "It'll be fun!"  
  
Hannah sat down on a rock. "It's stupid!"  
  
"That's not why you don't wanna come in."  
  
"You're right. I...I can't swim."  
  
"You've got to be kidding! Come in, I'll teach you how."  
  
"You're not teaching me how to swim!"  
  
"Just come in."  
  
Hannah jumped in, but Ron caught her. "See, I'll hold you like this, the entire time."  
  
She flipped over so that she was in standing position, but she was too short. "It's okay, it's okay," Ron said when he saw she was panicking. He was holding her around the waist. His arms were wrapped around her tiny waist and she was floating there, almost weightless, in the water.  
  
Unknowingly she put her arms around his neck...almost like it was involuntary. This put them closer than they'd ever been before. "This is an awfully romantic position for two people who are just friends," she said.  
  
"I...I don't want to be just friends, Hannah," Ron said. "Ron, what are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
He continued, so she knew that she wasn't dreaming. "I...I know they say that you can't fall in love when you're this young. But I don't care. I'm in love with you, Hannah. I love you and I always have loved you. I don't know what else to say. I mean I've been completely honest with you."  
  
She smiled at him, thrilled to be hearing these words. "I love you too, Ron," she said, and kissed him. It was the perfect, made-for-TV kiss.  
  
They knew they had to get out at that moment, so they did. It had stopped raining and it was still cold, but they had gotten all their clothes wet. So they laid down on a non-grassy part of land and waited to dry before returning to the castle.  
  
Before they knew it, they were asleep. Ron pulled Hannah closer to him and put his arms around her. This moment in time, he knew, was perfect.  
  
He couldn't have asked for a better one. 


End file.
